cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Paladin
"Gold Paladin" (ゴールドパラディン Gōrudo Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation, first introduced in Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf, and was revealed at the same time as Narukami. and several Gold Paladin units in Limit Break.]] After both the Royal Paladins and the Shadow Paladins were sealed away in the events leading to the War of Liberation, the Gold Paladins were created by the remaining members of Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin clans. Naturally, the Gold Paladin's play style is a combination of its progenitors'. Some units gain benefits from having a high number of rear-guards (e.g. Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel, Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred), while others retire their owner's rear-guards to activate their effects (e.g. Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare, Spectral Duke Dragon). It also focuses on superior calling units from the deck to help meet these conditions. However, Gold Paladin units can only superior call from the top few cards of the deck in exchange for a lower cost and more prevalent use. Also, many units have skills that activate when itself or another unit is placed on a rear-guard circle from the deck. Aichi Sendou, Ren Suzugamori and Takuto Tatsunagi, all of them use this clan during the season 2. Aichi continues to use this clan in season 3, now focused on the Liberators sub-clan. Olivier Gaillard uses this clan during season 4. During his first appearance, Olivier uses Aichi's deck, with Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival replacing Blaster Blade Liberator as Olivier's avatar. For the duration of the season, Olivier's deck becomes increasingly focused on the Bluish Flame series. Background Who are the Gold Paladin? Originally a rag-tag team of creatures who would normally be sworn enemies, brought together by the threat of annihilation, this clan has become a disciplined army of the United Sanctuary. Wielding the power of light in one hand and the power of darkness in the other, the Gold Paladin will defend the Sanctuary to the finish. Sets containing Gold Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (14 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (10 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (14 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (18 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (27 cards) *G Booster Set 3: ??? (??? cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (9 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf (18 cards) *Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary (17 cards) *Trial Deck 16: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set 2012 Blue *Starter Set: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames *Starter Set: Liberator of the Sanctuary Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (5 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (??? cards) Movie Boosters *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (9 cards) Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Demon *Elf *Giant * Gnome *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Archetypes/Sub-clans *Alfred *Blasters *Bluish Flame *Ezel *Liberators List of Gold Paladin cards Grade 0 *Angelic Liberator (Angel) *Armed Liberator, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer (Human) *Coongal (High Beast) *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph (Human) *Dantegal (Critical) (High Beast) *Daybreak Liberator, Muron (Stand) (Giant) *Dreaming Sage, Corron (Giant) *Elixir Liberator (Heal) (Elf) *Elixir Sommelier (Heal) (Elf) *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) (Human) *Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido (Human) *Flame of Victory (Critical) (Salamander) *Flogal Liberator (Stand) (High Beast) *Flower Gardener (Sylph) *Fortune Bell (Stand) (Sylph) *Fortune Liberator (Stand) (Sylph) *Genius Liberator, Waltimell (Human) *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (Human) *Great Wish Liberator, Esus (Sylph) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) (Human) *Holy Squire, Enide (Human) *Iron Blue Lion, Scheidt (High Beast) (Manga only) *Ketchgal Liberator (Stand) (High Beast) *Koronagal Liberator (High Beast) *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (Angel) *Little Fighter, Cron (Giant) *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel (Angel) *Liberator, Ground Crack (Stand) (Giant) *Liberator, Lucky Charmy (Draw) (High Beast) *Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Naapgal Liberator (Heal) (High Beast) *Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea (Heal) (Sylph) *Runebau (Stand) (High Beast) *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria (Human) *Silent Punisher (Critical) (Demon) *Speeder Hound (Draw) (High Beast) *Spring Breeze Messenger (Human) *Steel Blade Liberator, Alwilla (Critical) (Human) *Strike Liberator (Critical) (Human) *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel (Human) *Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Liberator (High Beast) *Wise Liberator, Yuron (Stand) (Giant) *Yearning Liberator, Arum (Human) Grade 1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin (Human) *Barcgal Liberator (High Beast) *Blackmane Witch (Human) *Blade Feather Valkyrie (Elf) *Blessing Owl (High Beast) *Boardgal Liberator (High Beast) *Charjgal (High Beast) *Chikgal Liberator (High Beast) *Crimson Lion Beast, Howell (Human) (Manga Only) *Deathly Silence Liberator, Curdle (Human) *Disciple of Pain (Elf) *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (Human) *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus (Human) *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois (Human) *Future Liberator, Llew (Human) *Guiding Falcony (Elf) *Halo Liberator, Mark (Human) *Halo Shield, Mark (Human) *Holy Mage of the Gale (Human) *Invitation Liberator, Rud (Human) *Jumping Street Knight (Human) *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Human) *Knight of Passion, Torre (Human) *Knife Throwing Knight, Maleagant (Human) *Ladybug Cavalry (Sylph) *Liberator, Bright Bicorn (High Beast) *Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre (Human) *Listener of Truth, Dindrane (Human) *Little Battler, Tron (Giant) *Little Liberator, Marron (Giant) *Lucky Sign Rabbit (High Beast) *May Rain Liberator, Bruno (Human) *Papilugal (High Beast) *Physical Force Liberator, Zorron (Giant) *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue (Human) *Pomerugal Liberator (High Beast) *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore (Human) *Rebellion Liberator, Polyus (Human) *Sacred Twin Beast, White Lion (High Beast) *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer (Human) *Sharp Point Liberator, Gold Lancer (Human) *Shield Knight of the Clouds (Human) *Silver Fang Witch (Human) *Sleygal Dagger (High Beast) *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere (Human) *Sunrise Unicorn (High Beast) *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine (Human) *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia (Human) *War-horse, Raging Storm (High Beast) *Waving Owl (High Beast) *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan (Elf) Grade 2 *Assault Sky Knight (Human) *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine (Human) *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (Human) *Blaster Blade Liberator (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Dark Spirit (Human) *Blue Axe Knight, Taliesin (Giant) *Blue Skies Liberator, Hengist (Human) *Boulder Smashing Knight, Segwarides (Giant) *Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood (Human) *Charging Chariot Knight (Human) *Citation Liberator, Heli (Human) *Dolgal Liberator (High Beast) *Flash Edge Valkyrie (Elf) *Gigantech Commander (Giant) *Hantgal Liberator (High Beast) *History Liberator, Merron (Giant) *Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir (Human *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus (Human) *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (Human) *Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (Angel) *Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter (Angel) *Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter (Angel) *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos (Human) *Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (Giant) *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad (Human) *Lop Ear Shooter (Human) *Mage of Calamity, Tripp (Angel) *Master of Pain (Elf) *Mastigal (High Beast) *Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo (Human) *Oath Liberator, Aglovale (Human) *Overcast Liberator, Geraint (Human) *Pikgal (High Beast) *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane (Elf) *Providence Strategist (Human) *Provision Liberator, Caradocus (Human) *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin (Elf) *Regulation Liberator, Aglovale (Human) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas (High Beast) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (High Beast) *Sacred Twin Beast, Black Lion (High Beast) *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet (Human) *Shower Liberator, Trahern (Human) *Sleygal Sword (High Beast) *Unbending Liberator, Keredic (Human) *Wind Flame Lion, Wonder Ezel (Human) (Manga Only) *Wing Blader Knight (Human) *Zoigal Liberator (High Beast) *Zoom Down Eagle (High Beast) Grade 3 *Awakening Liberator, Freed (Human) *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Human) *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (Human) *Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival (Human) *Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core (Cosmo Dragon) *Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare (Cosmo Dragon) *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Dignified Gold Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Fervor Liberator, Cadven (Human) *Gigantech Crusher (Giant) *Gigantech Destroyer (Giant) *Gigantech Pillar Fighter (Giant) *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau (Human) *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Human) *Guutgal (High Beast) *Holy Edge Knight (Human) *Holy Mage, Manawydan (Elf) *Imposing Liberator, Danner (Human) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (Human) *Knight of Endurance, Lucan (Human) *Knight of Fury, Agravain (Demon) *Knight of Afterglow, Gerard (Human) *Liberator, Blue Flame Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Liberator, Burning Blow (Giant) *Liberator, Feather Lion (High Beast) *Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred (Human) *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith (Elf) *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (Human) *Locus Liberator, Asclepius (Giant) *Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo (Battleroid) *Murasame Liberator, Coil (Human) *Muungal (High Beast) *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion (Human) *Spear-line Liberator, Marius (Human) *Photon Archer, Griflet (Giant) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Ceryneia (High Beast) *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors (Human) *Satellitefall Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sleygal Double Edge (High Beast) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (Elf) *Spectral Duke Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis (Human) *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant (Human) *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux (Human) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore (Human) *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (Human) Grade 4 *Galloping Golden Knight, Campbell (Human) *Purgation Lion Emperor, Mithril Ezel (Human) Trivia *Many of the cards in this clan are based on characters in Arthurian legends. Gallery CFV-G_Gold_Paladin_Logo.png|CFV G Gold Paladin Logo Category:Gold Paladin